Light in Darkness Chapter 1: My Beginnings
by SoraWolf
Summary: Inspried off of the persona 4 game I wanted to make this. I will be using original characters that I made but the personas and others belong to Atlas and thoughs who made them, I claim nothing over them and give all rights to the respective owners. In total once i'm done with it all there should be atleast 20 chapters by the end. Will be updated whenever possible


You want to know my story? My start in this hell... Fine, it'd have to be revealed one day before my end comes.. Where to begin, I guess my early life.. I grew up lone in my house most of the time, parents were barley around at all... the rare times that they were around, it was just amazing like all the worlds problems had just vanished. Later on in my life around the age of seven...my parents just vanished into thin air, the day of my birthday they just went out to get my gift... All I heard when it came to their disappearance was the shadows and darkness. I was moved into an orphanage, where most of my days there were spent...Just hiding in corners or anywhere with lantern to stay away from the darkness and shadows I've come to fear. Only just year later it was my eighth birthday and the thing that claimed my parents lives came back to claim... Outside it was storming, rain pouring down like every angel in the world was crying and its thunder...It was like hell had an earthquake. There was then a lone knock on the orphanage's door.

"Hello Sir what is it y-" the woman in charge of the orphanage was cut short by the darkness.

She was stabbed in the heart as she let out her final scream. There then was a wet sounding thud, she fell into pool of her blood and the creature...It ripped her open to reveal her organs and everything. Her heart had a giant hole in the middle of it where she was stabbed. I ran down stairs from my room, throwing every door open in my way as I went for the main hall. When I arrived what I saw horrified me.. That thing was eating her, starting with her heart. I saw here lugs, livers, stomach, her intestines.. It ate them all... I ran to turn on the lights to see what it was...but even in the light it was still just darkness moving with the shadows. Turning on the light it saw me, and it knew who I was.. It grew ever closer to me as I tried to run but couldn't, my fear kept me in place like a statue... Even trying to muster all my strength it was pointless,it seemed I was going to die as it began to torture me. The same claw that ran through the orphanage woman's heart and ripped her open, started to dig into my skin.. It dragged it through my neck scaring me. It pulled the claw back slowly ripping my skin, I felt my blood start to pour out. Then it was both my arms starting near my shoulders and down to my forearms, the pain I felt was like I was on fire as it ripped my skin open into a pattern..it's claws brushing against my muscle, I could feel its blood lust growing. Finally it moved to me eyes.. It dug in more than before and into my muscle some and slowly dragged its claws through. This pain wasn't like the one's I've just experienced. As it dragged it through I could feel my skin with my muscles start to rip as it made a pattern down both of my eyes. I don't know how I never went blind, instead my once blue/green eyes turned red. Then its claw now right over my heart, I closed my eyes and waited for my death to come. Merely moments later as I felt its claw pierce my skin, he showed up. A man who held a katana that could banish and destroy any darkness and shadow..the weapon that I now carry. The though caught him by surprise, and ran its claw through his neck as he pushed it away from me so I could live... I felt his blood flow out and onto my feet..his katana dropped in front of me, the man held his throat to try and stop the bleeding as he spoke to me very weekly.

"Y-you are the chosen one from the l-light.. you have to power to banish...all darkness and s-shadows to protect the world..." The mans voice ended there as he bled out, the pool of blood growing bigger.

I felt myself become flushed, as I felt death draw ever closer to one of us.. me or it.. My bleeding stopped slowly, how I didn't die I still don't know to this day. My body moved on its own and picked up the katana and drew it from its sheath as it slowly began to to give a faint glow. Out of thin air a simple card appeared with the symbol of the light protecting.. With the rest of my strength I lifted up the katana and cut through the card and it shattered into pieces. In front of me appeared something non-human but seemed more holy as it came from light and it protected me...it sliced through the darkness and spoke to me as it faded while the darkness just died there.

"You are chosen to banish the darkness and get rid of it forever..I shall only come when needed the most but I will help guide you and teach you how to fight. Farewell for now." It vanished in its light that it came from as I suddenly felt healed.

Months later my wounds had fully healed but I was left with the scars I had attained that day that also turned red like my eyes. From that day I made a promise to my parents and the man who saved me..to find the truth about the darkness and shadows to get rid of them forever. I am Raiden Akahoshi, the light in Darkness.


End file.
